Trust
by Silverblacktears
Summary: Left alone by Zidane and Garnet with the King of a nation who hates his kind, Vivi starts to be more and more negative about himself.


Title: Trust  
  
Author: Pilotslover  
  
Rating: PG, not sure why but it doesn't feel like a U.  
  
Summery: Left alone by Zidane and Garnet with the King of a nation who hates his kind, Vivi starts to be more and more negative about himself.  
  
Authors Note: This is set just after the attack on Lindblum on disk three (?) I think it's three the story became one big unit to me. It speaks a little about Quan. Also, this is a fic I wrote during writing a much bigger one, which should be ready to post within a month or so.  
  
---  
  
Note: When I wrote this fic I started with a few key words, these are the words I used in case you were curious, I often do this. From this I drew many of the images and ideas for the story, in this case they are colour words to describe Vivi.  
  
Pale sky blue,  
  
Soulless black,   
  
Piercing yellow,  
  
Innocent pastel green,  
  
Untainted pure white,  
  
Blood like red.  
  
---  
  
Lindblum was in ruins; only a distorted reflection of what it had been when the mage had first visited it. Regent Cid's tiny Oglop form looked in his direction and it was possible to see the mistrust his citizens felt for Black Mages in them. Vivi hid his eyes, the piercing yellow gems did not want to see the look a mild hatred, 'They all hate me, I don't blame them, I don't ... feel so good about myself either.' Vivi thought dejectedly, in a way he wished he had gone with Dagger and Zidane to fetch supplies. Artania lent into Cid to speak about something, as if he was worried Vivi would hear him, Vivi's eyes fell on his blood coloured gloves. 'They don't trust me, not that they have any reason to I guess.'  
  
A guard moved to Cid, rich green eyes falling on the mage, the spear he carried knocking the boy in the back it sent him sprawling onto the hard stone. Vivi waited a while before picking himself up and brushing down his pastel green and white striped trousers, 'I deserved that, I know he's angry.' "Apologise to Master Vivi," A small slightly squeaky voice instructed. "Gwok". The small black mage looked up, his eyes going to Cid's small black ones; it made him wonder what Cid had looked like as a man. Annoyance crossed the guards rich green eyes, even though the order was from the highest possible level.  
  
"Sorry," He mumbled much like a child made to apologise for something he felt was stupid.  
  
"I - It's okay,"  
  
The Oglop jumped on the spot, "No it's not Gwok". He chimed in a frustrated voice, "Turn into an Oglop Gwok and everyone seems to want to speak for you." He mumbled bitterly to himself, but loud enough for Vivi to hear him. The mage adjusted his hat, which was slightly out of place from when he had fallen. Cid moved back to Artania, leaving Vivi where he was to one side. 'Regent Cid's okay, he made the guard say sorry,' He thought. 'But he still doesn't trust me, even though he knows me.'  
  
Cautiously, Vivi took a few steps towards the Regent, "Uh ..." He attempted before stopping and ducking his eyes. Cid looked towards him, making the usual shy mage feel more nervous then usual. "I - I didn't mean to interrupt anything," He mumbled, mouth obstructed by the high sky blue collar of his coat.  
  
"Speak up Gwok Vivi."  
  
"H - How are we going to ... get through the gate?"  
  
This drew Artania's gaze too, "He raises an interesting issue your highness." The minister admitted in a grudging way. "If Zidane, Princess Garnet and he are to leave through the gate then we need to get the Alexandrian's away from it." Cid closed his eyes for a few moments. 'I shouldn't have said anything,' Vivi thought. He could feel many eyes on him as if every guard present were just waiting for him to do something wrong so they could kill him for it.  
  
"Give me time to think Gwok about it,"  
  
With this, the Regent retreated into silence; Vivi was not sure what to do with himself and so stood in place. "Artania," The minister moved forwards at Cid's beckons. "Gwok Find Vivi a chair, and something to eat, he must be hungry after the long journey from Pinnacle Rocks." If Vivi could have, he would have blushed; he looked at his hands again.  
  
"I - I'm okay,"  
  
"Gwok What did I say about speaking for me?"  
  
"I - I can sit down on the ground,"  
  
Cid let out a small chuckle, "But of course. Gwok Artania, just find something for him to eat." Artania bowed his head and walked away, though Vivi knew from his manner that he was annoied at wasting the food his people needed on a mage. With one of his small limbs, Cid motioned for Vivi to move closer towards him. "Vivi, Gwok I owe you an apology." Cid admitted, "I was a little Gwok, gwok narrow minded at first, the hatred I feel towards those who I attacked my city blinded me slightly." Vivi ducked his gaze, hiding easily beneath the brim of his hat.  
  
"I - I deserve it,"  
  
Cid looked up and under into deeply shadowed eyes, "Don't be silly Gwok. You did nothing wrong," He assured in a kindly way, the effect only slightly ruined by the fact that he was an Oglop. "And I know you enough as a person to know you wouldn't do such a thing gwok."  
  
"I - I could though ... I ... I'm no different from them."  
  
Realising the boy's deeps distress, Cid pulled away slightly. "Yes you are, you're nothing like them." The regent stated as if that were the most obvious thing in the world. "As much as you look like they do, you also look nothing like they do Gwok." Vivi looked up into the small buggy black eyes, that did not make any sense at all. "You may have the same eyes, face and even clothing as they do but the only real thing that matter is what's in here Gwok." He tapped Vivi's chest with one of his legs he was using as arms. "And what's in here Gwok." He tapped Vivi's head, just above the brim of his hat.  
  
Tears made their way into Vivi's eyes, drifting slowly down his cheeks; he lowered his head and rubbed the back of his sleeve across his face. "B - But even that's the same," He spluttered painfully. "I - I was made ... just like they were." He turned away from Cid, even though he was not a citizen of that city it was embarising to be in tears before someone of Cid's rank. "I - I could have been amongst them today."  
  
Cid bounced to Vivi's front, "Gwok, gwok, gwok But you weren't, you were with your friends, helping to save Garnet from Brahne." He pointed out, after a series of aggitated Oglop calls. "I think you worry too much about what could have been Gwok." He wished he were a Human again, that way he could at least a little comfort to the distressed child. "What is and what could have been are two entirely different things Gwok."  
  
Artania returned with a plate of food, nothing too fancy but enough to fill the stomach of a very hungry and emotionally exhausted Black Mage. "Your majesty, the Alexandrian's have taken the Falcon's Claw from the throne room and have control of the Harbour." The minister told Cid quietly, he handed Vivi the plate and the mage sat where he was to eat the hastily prepared meal, which consisted of a slice of bread, and a few pieces of cheese.  
  
"They prepare some of the boats? Gwok."  
  
"They're preparing all of them your majesty."  
  
"I wonder what Brahne is planning now; she has everything from this continent Gwok."  
  
He looked to Vivi, who was focused on his meal; tears still slipped from his eyes and Cid saw how deeply hurt he was by everything clearly. "Vivi and I are going to wait for Zidane and Princess Garnet at the station on the base level Gwok." Cid announced, drawing Vivi's gaze.  
  
"Are you sure it's wise to go alone with ..."  
  
"Vivi isn't going to hurt me Artania, Gwok."  
  
This touched the boy, who was soon on his feet, the final piece of cheese in his hand as he did so. "It would look suspicious if I were seen in the castle with an escort, Gwok. It would make me more obvious." He bounced to the small aircab dock, waiting for Vivi to join him; the little mage adjusted his floppy hat and ran to join him.  
  
When they were out of sight, Vivi looked down towards Cid, who despite being an Oglop was not that much shorter then he was. "T - Thanks," Vivi attempted softly, hiding his eyes under the shadow of his hat. 'I guess Cid doesn't hate me, and if he trusts me then I don't need Artania and the others to.'  
  
"Gwok I merely told the truth."  
  
They soon reached the main castle, listening out for the sounds of Alexandrian's on patrol; these occurred frequently. "Gwok each patrol is about five minutes apart." Cid said, his mind trying to work out how he and Vivi would make it to the lift in time; they were currently crouched in the passage that led towards the main castle, just along from the statue of one of Cid's ancestors. "We could reach the Gwok lift in that time, Gwok if I were a man."  
  
"I - I'll carry you,"  
  
Cid's eyes went to Vivi, who hid his own eyes away. Cid was not sure about this idea for three reasons, primarily, it went against all he believed as a person. Secondly, he was not a normal sized Oglop, almost as high as Vivi's belt. Finally, Vivi was incredibly clumsy and if he fell on top of the Regent, he would probably crush his frail bug body. "I - I know I'm really accident prone, but ... if I trip, we're both dead anyway." He did not looked up, "They'd kill you for being the Regent of Lindblum and then me for being 'defective'."  
  
"Gwok I trust you not to fall Vivi."  
  
Carefully, Vivi picked him up, holding him against his surprisingly warm body; Cid had assumed that beings made of mist would be cold but Vivi felt like a normal Human being. "I - I might drop you though," He put Cid down again. "I - I can't hold you for five minutes, I'm not strong enough." This was a fair enough assumption, as a mage Vivi was not physically strong enough to cope with holding something of Cid's weight for that amount of time.  
  
Both thought for a little while, "How much space is there between yourself and your jacket Gwok Vivi?" Cid asked at length; feeling a little confused Vivi just looked at him. "Could you fit me inside your coat?"  
  
Vivi's eyes widened, "I - I'm not supposed to do that," He told the Regent shaking his head. "Grandpa Quan tried to change my coat once, he said 'little piece try to puff away, is not good' and left it where it was. I guess some of what I'm made of got loose."  
  
Another pensive silence filled the air, punctuated by the footsteps of the guards on patrol just around the corner of the nearby passageway into the main castle. "gwok This time, fold your arms around me when you're holding me." Willing to try just about anything, Vivi hugged the bug against his chest. "If you think you're going to drop me, just say so Gwok."  
  
"O - Okay,"  
  
The footsteps of the guard moved away and Vivi ran as fast as he could, up the steps and around the corner to the passage opposite the airship dock used for visiting airships. He made his way through the passageway to the hall housing the fountain. He paused in the corridor; listened for the guards before running across the hall to the lift, once there he set Cid down, and crouched on the floor of the lift. "Gwok that was very brave of you Vivi." A small hand rested on his arm for a few moments, before Cid jumped for the lift control. "I'm afraid I have to ask a little more of you still, Gwok it there are Alexandrian's below us then we have to be prepared for anything."  
  
Vivi looked towards Cid, trying to ignore how high up they still were. "Y - You want me to be ready to fight them?" He questioned, light eyes and body language showing that he did not want to do that; that in his mind this connected him to the murders committed by mages in the city.  
  
"Only in our defence Vivi, Gwok."  
  
There were no guards in the lift room, and it looked as if any of them who were on the base level had not been there in a while. "Gwok, gwok, wait here." Cid instrusted of Vivi, a slightly mischievous look to his eyes, with this he bounced down onto the tracks and in the direction of the boat dock.  
  
---  
  
END. 


End file.
